


Oneg

by Alexfoster451



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three holidays through the eyes of Gretchen Berg. Post Brave New World, established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt Holidays over at [Slashthedrabble](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/). A while ago there was some fandom discussion about which religion Gretchen might belong to and I liked the idea of this one for her character. Any mistakes here are my own failing and no disrespect is intended. Thank you for reading.

Title: Oneg

Author: Alex Foster

Word Count: 500

Rating: PG

Summary: Three holidays through the eyes of Gretchen Berg. Post Brave New World, established relationship.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by NBC. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author’s Notes: Written for prompt Holidays over at [Slashthedrabble](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/). A while ago there was some fandom discussion about which religion Gretchen might belong to and I liked the idea of this one for her character. Any mistakes here are my own failing and no disrespect is intended. Thank you for reading.

  
 **Christmas 2009  
**  
Arlington University was quiet with only a handful of students staying over the holiday break. Gretchen sat next to the window looking down at the empty college grounds and absently drew designs in the fog on the glass.

She glanced at her phone and considered calling … but then reconsidered when she wondered exactly what she’d say. Plus she wasn’t sure which time zone the carnival was even in now.

Instead she walked over and unplugged the desktop Christmas tree she had placed on Claire’s side of the room. Grandma Berg would be so happy. “I’m such a futz,” she mumbled.

  
 **Thanksgiving 2010**

Lyle picked Claire and Gretchen up from the airport and together they headed for Doug and Sandra’s house. Gretchen sat in the passenger seat unsure of what to say. She’d said hi to him on the phone before, briefly met him during that emergency with those water breathers, but this was the longest she was going to spend with this side of Claire’s family and was feeling decidedly like an outsider.

California seemed too bright and hot for the holiday.

Preparing dinner Doug seemed extremely uncomfortable when Claire dropped a butter knife, Sandra kept going on about a support group for parents of specials she was heading, and no one noticed Gretchen slip into the living room.

Lyle had a football game on the tv. “The Lions might actually do it this time,” he said when she sat on the couch next to him, seemingly at a lack of anything else to say.

Gretchen thought for a moment. “Well, they’ve lost three consecutive games for the year and haven’t won the Thanksgiving Classic since 2003 so I’ll bet you five dollars they lose again.”

Lyle looked surprised at her knowledge of the game and smiled. “Deal.”

Gretchen smiled back. She suddenly didn’t feel like an outsider.

  
 **Christmas 2010  
**  
“You don’t have to go,” Gretchen reminded her. “If my family wasn’t in town, I probably wouldn’t even be going.”

Claire walked into the living room of their small off campus apartment, slipping her shoes on. “But I want to. They are in town and it’s Christmas _and_ the Sabbath, how often does that happen?”

“With mathematical regularity,” Gretchen said. “Besides, I had a ham sandwich for lunch yesterday and God probably knows.”

Claire gave her a look. “I like your family and we’re going. Do I look okay?”

She wore a sleeved black dress of respectable length (as Grandma Berg would say) and a string of pearls that stood out in stark contrast against the soft fabric.

Gretchen kissed her lightly. “You look very good for a Gentile.”

“Then let’s go! We can get a good seat.”

While Claire gathered their coats, Gretchen walked to their Christmas tree. Later on they were going to have dinner with Mr. Bennet, splitting family obligations equally. She felt sudden warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with Christmas or attending synagogue.

She left the tree’s lights on.

  
 **End**   
  



End file.
